


Cantabile

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foreshadowing, Halloween, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Master & Servant, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Shot, Rare Pairings, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Singing, Teamwork, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Even when time stopped, the sun continued to rise.
Relationships: Medusa/Tohsaka Rin | Rider/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cantabile

The one named Rider was once called Medusa. She sung, she fought, and yet she was cast out when she was still breathing and screaming. People had worshipped her, they defended her, but then screamed once they knew what she was capable of. It was just how it always was.

They loved her, then love curdled into bitterness and jealousy, then a knife in the back. Rider knew she was capable of real love, especially when her heart was crushed into a million pieces. Becoming a Servant was her penance, her punishment, and her second chance all the same.

Rin Tohsaka saw that all too clearly.

She knew what she herself was capable of, her powers as a Mage depended on it, and her Mana coursing through her veins. She was a Master, having lost her Servant, and she pushed her feelings aside to deal with another time. Men were raging beasts, she knew that for a fact.

Even when time stopped, the sun continued to rise, and blood would spill, metallic, warm on the ground; she must bear witness.

Rider looked upon Rin, the Master who was her enemy, her former enemy. They had a common goal now, and all past skirmishes were sung away, if not to reach this goal.

Rin couldn't deny that there was a loveliness to Rider's calm, solemn demeanor, and Rider didn't even attempt to pull away, as the Master's hand intertwined with hers.

Rider looked down upon Rin, nodding her head to an unspoken promise, squeezing the Master's fingers.


End file.
